Azeroth
The name Azeroth has been applied in several different ways throughout the Warcraft series. Azeroth (World) Azeroth is the name of the world in which the majority of the Warcraft series is set. The world of Azeroth is the birthplace of many races, most notable being elves (night elves, high elves, and blood elves), humans, dwarves, tauren, goblins, trolls, gnomes and dragons. Azeroth (Continent) Azeroth is also the name of the southern most continent in the Eastern Kingdoms, which currently contains Stormwind, Elwynn Forest, Duskwood, Redridge, Stranglethorn Vale, Blasted Lands, Westfall, Burning Steppes, Deadwind Pass, and Swamp of Sorrows. Azeroth (Kingdom) One of the original seven kingdoms that split from the kingdom of Arathor. It was the former kingdom that existed before the current kingdom of Stormwind. The nation was destroyed during the first war, and became part of the alliance during the second war. It was later renamed Stormwind some time during or after the third war. *Prior to World of Warcraft within the manuals, games, and novels, Azeroth was the name used to describe the kingdom now called Stormwind, one of the original seven human nations, that once covered most of southern continent of the same name south of Khaz Modan. This name change appears to be retroactive, as later sources sources describing the kingdom in a historical context refer to it as "the kingdom of Stormwind". *However according to the Alliance Player's Guide, released June 2006, it refers to the pre-third war kingdom of Stormwind as the "Kingdom of Azeroth" which is in refrence to past history of the world, in which the kingdom was once known as Azeroth and was one of the seven original kingdoms that originated from the kingdom of Arathor (as seen in older games, novels and manuals). This was likely another retcon in order to tie the various sources together, and make them more coherent. *Though in a real world context there are many examples of modern names of places being applied when discussing past historical versions of the locations by historians. Even when the locations may have had an archaic name that differs from current name of the location, even if it was not known by the modern name at the time. So there may not have actually ever been a "retcon" per se, but modern name was used for ease of use. In which case Stormwind and Azeroth are both interchangeable depending on which historian makes the account. =Locations in the World of Azeroth= Continents *The Eastern Kingdoms (Azeroth, Khaz Modan, Lordaeron) *Kalimdor (Northern Kalimdor, Central Kalimdor, Southern Kalimdor) *Northrend *Sunken Kalimdor Islands *Alcaz Island *Azuremyst Isles *Isle of Kezan *Hiji *Plunder Isle *Purgation Isle *Zandalar *Broken Isles *Theramore Isle *Echo Isles *Fray Island *Teldrassil *Tel Abim *Pandaria *Isle of Dread *Jaguero Island *Janeiro's Point *Sardor Isle *Coldarra *Zul'Dare *Balor *Crestfall *Kul Tiras *Tol Barad *Sunstrider Isle *Fenris Isle *Yojamba Isle *Ranazjar Isle *Caer Darrow *Shattered Isles *The Dawning Isles Unconfirmed *Dragon Isles Seas *The Great Sea *The Maelstrom *The Veiled Sea *The Forbidding Sea *The South Sea = Non-Warcraft = * Azeroth (demon) supposedly from Syrian mythology. * Name of a world in the science fiction book, "Fires of Azeroth". Interestingly, some of the themes in this book (and the trilogy it ends) sound similar to those in Warcraft and this book first was published in 1979, well before the first Warcraft game. *:Word from the Publisher *::There was a star Gate in Azeroth marked by alien fires that Morgaine must seal. But Morgaine and Vanye have brought devastation to the peaceful land. For the hordes of Shiuan were on their heels, determined to conquer a new land for themselves and to avenge their lost planet. Category:Lore Category:Worlds Category:Human Nations